DarkX Adventures : Naruto
by darkx1901
Summary: This is a story of me, how I got into the Leaf Village, and some adventures I had in the Leaf Village!
1. Chapter 1 : The Abduction

**Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fiction, hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be out soon, so stay tuned!**

My name is DarkX, and this is my story...

I do not remember my life at the beginning, but I do remember that I was homeless and an orphan. Even the orphanage rejected me. I lived on food from the dumpster and my clothes could barely be called clothes, they were pieces of cloth being sewn together by needle, which I did myself.

Around the age of 5 or 6, a man, who wore a mask to cover one of his eyes, adopted me. He fed me so well that I thought he was my long lost father. But he said he never had children. He taught me to read and write. He even taught me the ninja way of life. He taught me taijutsu and ninjutsu by the time I was 9. I even had friends like Naruto and Sakura, and their children. That man's name is Kakashi Katake.

I made my own technique. I call it the Burning Rasengan. I learnt the Rasengan from Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage, and I then learnt how to take the heat from the sun and infuse it in my Rasengan. This caused the Rasengan to heat up and cause burning on impact.

I was having a fun life until the Kageshibari Masters attacked and abducted me. Kageshibari Masters are those who have mastered the Shadow Paralysis Technique, also know as Kageshibari no Jutsu. They paralysed me and took me to a broken castle. There were ten of them. I tried defending myself, but I could not react when one of them use Chidori on me from behind. I do not remember what happened after they brought me to their castle, but I had a vision.

Vision

Kageshibari Master 1 : Sir, we got him, but his chakra is scary. I think it's better to kill

him.

'Sir' : What is his name?

Kageshibari Master 2 : DarkX, you worship.

'Sir' : Parents? Siblings?

Kageshibari Master 3 : None, you worship. Although, he was adopted by the famous

Kakashi.

'Sir' (laughing) : Heh, Kakashi... This will be quite interesting...Don't finish him,

let us see how this goes.

-End of Vision-

"Let's go, they went that way, according to Sarada," says Sakura, while running at full speed towards a castle hidden from a thick forest. " Nobody messes with a student of mine!" says Kakashi while following Sakura and Naruto. "You damn right 'bout that, Sensei!" says Naruto. Boruto and Sadara follow quietly, but swiftly behind the trio.

"Stop!" says Kakashi all of a sudden. "Don't move". Nobody makes a noise. They all see a ninja looking around, probably to catch intruders. "Here is what we are going to do..." says Kakashi, "..ATTACK!" Sakura gets the obvious message and smacks the daylights with a single blow. "Thank you Sakura, for letting us hit him..." says Naruto, quite annoyed.

"Hehe," Sakura laughs as the group continues on forward...

"Tsk," says Tsunade, sitting behind her desk, " Can't their be any peace in this Leaf Village? To hell with those kidnappers. From Sarada's description when she saw them go, taking DarkX, they should be S Ranked Shinobis. Hopefully they won't cause trouble like the damned Akatsuke."

"Lady Tsunade, your tea," says a 20-year old female, as she gives Tsunade a cup of tea. The cup cracks, just like it happened when Gaara was kidnapped and Kankuro was poisoned. "Tsk, this is never a good sign. Oh you are dismissed," says Tsunade to the one who gave her tea. "I just hope Team Kakashi will get back DarkX, I see immense chakra and potential in DarkX..."

 **Chapter 2 will be out soon, stay tuned!**

 **Please tell me what you thought about this, it is my first fiction story after all, so I take reviews seriously. First Chapter was quite short, I will try making the next one a little longer. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Revelations

**Summary**

DarkX has been abducted by Kageshibari Masters and it is upto Kakashi and his team to save him. What would Kageshibari Masters want to do with DarkX?

 **Chapter 2**

"Universal Pull," says the anonymous 'Sir', which pulls DarkX towards him. "What do you want?", screams DarkX, trying to loosen the Sir's grip, "what is your name?"

"Itachi."

"NO WAY!" says DarkX, "Naruto told that your brother Sasuke killed you while you were fighting."

Itachi forms a Chidori in his hand and says, "No, I had mastered the shadow clone, that was a clone, nobody knew that, and you won't tell anybody, since I will slam this Chidori through your brain right now. I won't kill you, but it will make you forget everything, and then I will make you my comrade."

"You may as well as forget about it, Itachi," says Naruto, as he enters the Palace with the rest of the team.

"Finish them," says Itachi. In an instant Team Kakashi are frozen on the spot from Kageshibari jutsu.

"Now,now," says Itachi, still holding the Chidori, " I presume that you thought I was gone for good. Akatsuke may be done for, but I shall not die. I stayed years hidden training and learning new techniques when I stumbled across a new born baby, DarkX. He was crying and nobody went to him. I wanted him to make him my own, but I thought not to. I decided to play a little game..."

"What game?" says Naruto, who had freed himself from the jutsu by using shadow clone jutsu.

"You see, a man approached the baby boy, DarkX, and brought him to the orphanage. I heard the person who took orphans inside was absent, so I pretended to be the orphanage keeper and took the baby. I then kept the baby for a month until he just disappeared. So the reason why you, Naruto, didn't get to know about this is because I wiped out the witnesses memories so that the would not remember of the boy," says Itachi.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE!" screams DarkX.

"Chidori!" says Itachi and slams it on DarkX's forehead. DarkX falls on impact.

"No!" shouts Kakashi, since he was now freed. He charges Itachi but he simply evades all of Kakashi's attacks and disappears with DarkX and his Kageshibari Team.

"SHIT!" shouts Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi, but I gotta go to my office," says Naruto, "let's cntinue tomorrow."

"All right let us go back.." says Kakashi, still furious about the incident.

"Kakashi Hatake, The Sixth Hokage...that poor imbecile. He does not know what's coming for him…" says Itachi, "release the hounds to the Leaf Village."

The next day;

A villager enters Naruto's office, " Lord 7th, we are in trouble. There are hellhounds causing massacre in the village!"

Naruto stands up, "WHAT?!"Naruto rushes outside... Families, children are all running about, some are fallen while some are bleeding.

Naruto screams, "Kurama!" and charges the hellhounds. Quickly, Kakashi and the Kages are on in the fight. But the hellhounds are never-ending. They have fangs as sharp as blades and claws that could tear up an entire forest.

"What are these and who sent these?," asks Gaara while smacking a hound to the floor.

"I don't know what they are, but I bet that bastard Itachi sent them." says Kakashi.

"WH- WH- WHAT! My freaking brother is ALIVE?!" shouts Sasuke at Sakura.

"Yep", says Sakura, "The Itachi that died in front of you was a clone, such a strong clone that it doesn't disappear." "

THAT BIT-" says Sasuke, but stops when Sarada enters the house.

"Dad, Mom, the village is under attack!"

"So that was the bad feeling I was having," says Sakura, " Let's go!"

"They are too many!" says Kakashi, "Oh no!" he shouts as a hellhound slips its fangs deep into Naruto's shoulder. As soon as this happens, the hounds retreat.

"Quick, bring him to Sakura! She is in the hospital at the moment." shouts Sasuke.

At the Hospital

"How did this happen?" asks Sakura. Sasuke and Kakashi explain while she treats Naruto

"The hound had poison in its teeth," says Sakura, " It reached Naruto's right lung." "Can you treat him?" asks Sasuke, "As much as I would like Naruto to feel pain, we better treat him, or it can turn worse."

"Right, " says Sakura.

"Who am I?" asks DarkX, as he gets up from the bed he was laid on.

"You are my comrade, remember?" says Itachi, " Your name is DarkX. I taught you everything and cared for you, when a guy called Kakashi erased your memory."

"Why would he do something like that?" asks DarkX, "I will punish him for that, I swear!" Itachi smiles and keeps on telling lies about Naruto and the rest and telling that they are bad and have bad intentions.

Naruto wakes up and asks about the hounds. Sakura explains that the hounds left as soon as they injured you. "Naruto, you must rest for another week, " says Sakura.

"But DarkX-?" questions Naruto. "You can't go save him," replies Sakura.

"Dammit!" says Naruto, "Why do I always have to miss these missions?"

"Cuz you are a halfwit," says Sasuke, leaving the room.

"Why you-" says Naruto, getting interrupted by Sakura, " Don't talk, you better rest." And she leaves the room.

"Kakashi, Kankuro and the Kages, go find DarkX," says Tsunade.

"But we have no leads!" argues Kankuro.

"We shall take Sasuke, we can track Naruto with his Rinnegan," replies Kakashi. "Alright then, " says Tsunade, "Get Sasuke and be off. It will be a huge problem if DarkX is already brainwashed."

After the group leaves Tsunade's office;

"Why would Itachi target DarkX?" thinks Tsunade, " What does Itachi find special in that boy? Perhaps he has something special...?"

"Lady Tsunade," says Sarada, "allow me to go with my dad to save DarkX, I cannot stay home alone, especially after the hounds attacked."

Tsunade takes a moment to reply, " Alright, but be careful."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade!" says Sarada, and leaves the room.

"Kids these days..." thinks Tsunade as Sarada leaves.

"My rinnegan says that DarkX is," says Sasuke, " UNDER THE CASTLE! BURIED!"

 **End of Chapter 2, and thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next Chapter! Even I am excited for the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Itachi's Past After 'Death'

Summary

Naruto is injured, DarkX is kidnapped and Sasuke sees that DarkX is under the castle through his rinnegan.

 _Disclaimer : In this chapter I will talk about Itachi's story after the fake death, and not continue the story. That will be in the next chapter._

 **Chapter 3**

After the battle between Sasuke and Itachi, or rather, Itachi's clone, the real Itachi came out of hiding, for he was hiding in a cave, and climbed to the top of a mountain, to start vigorous training. He learned techniques you would never believe he could have learned. He learned almighty push and universal pull, even though he did not have a rinnegan. He promised himself that he would avenge the Akatsuke. He threw away his Akatsuke uniform, and made himself a blue-black jacket which went all the way to the knees. He wore no shoes.

After a month of training, he decided to make up a team. Since he had also learned the Kageshibari Jutsu throughout his training, he wanted to make a team specialized in that jutsu. He found ten people who were against the Hokages and trained them to S Ranked Ninjas. One of those ninjas taught Itachi the Chidori, and in return he was made the leader among the group, excluding Itachi himself.

Itachi wanted to avenge Akatsuke by taking ultimate control over the Leaf Village, by defeating their heroes. When DarkX disappeared from him, he had a feeling that DarkX would be the one who would pin him down. From that day onwards, he wanted to destroy DarkX. But as mentioned in the last chapter, he later decided to wipe clean his memory, and make him a member of the Kageshibari Masters.

One day, when Itachi was training with his team, a group of hounds attacked them. Those hounds had teeth with a deadly poison in them, which could lead to severe pain, or even fatality if not treated. Itachi knocked them down so easily that the hounds started 'working' for Itachi, meaning that they obeyed him. These hounds are the same hounds that attacked the Konoha Village (Leaf Village) in the last chapter.

Although Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi, and thought he did, Itachi holds no grudge against him. However, since Sasuke is allied with the Hokages, he wants to finish him too. The reason for Itachi to avenge Akatsuke is quite foolish. Afterall, he could join the Leaf Village as a good Shinobi, without causing a new war in the Ninja History.

Itachi wants to make DarkX his comrade. But why? Why him? After all, DarkX has nothing special compared to other shinobis, isn't it? Perhaps Itachi knows something nobody else knows about him...

 **End of Chapter 3, hope you guys liked it. This chapter was short, because I only explained Itachi's past to not cause any confusion later on. Thanks for readin, and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Itachi vs Team Kakashi P1

**Summary**

Last chapter, I only described Itachi, how he survived and what he did after the battle between him and his deadly brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Chapter 4**

"WHAT?!" the Four Kages (Naruto is in the hospital) shout together, "UNDER THE CASTLE?!"

"Let's go," says Sasuke, "No time to waste!"

The group head to the castle (they all follow Kakashi, because they were not there in the first mission to save DarkX)

 **At the castle's entrance** ;

"So do we just dig or...?" asks Kankuro, once they reach the place.

"AAAARGH!" shouts Kakashi while giving a terrific blow to the ground below.

"We are falling!" shouts Darui panicking from Kakashi's blow.

They land on a muddy terrain, covered with stagnant water puddles and bug-covered plants.

"What is this place?" asks Darui, recovering his wits, " There was another terrain under the castle?!"

"We have guests..." a voice, which sounds suspiciously alike to Itachi's, "perhaps they came for tea?"

"Tea my ass!" shouts Kurotsuchi, "Give back DarkX, before we knock you down!"

"You want him?" asks Itachi, now appearing in front of the group, "You'll get him. Depends on DarkX's wish. Come here DarkX."

...

 **Naruto's home**

"Brother," asks Himawari, "when will Daddy come home?"

"Soon," replies Boruto, although his voice has a worried sound to it, "Do not worry."

"Why didn't Mommy bring us to see Daddy?" asks Himawari, now quite worried, "She would never leave us home alone for more than 15 minutes, now it has been an hour..."

"She will come home now," replies Boruto, " she must have remembered an important meeting and is now attending it."

...

DarkX runs towards the group at full speed. The look on his face looks like he is about to kill someone...

"Hey DarkX!" says Kakashi, " let's beat up Itach, shall we?"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" shouts DarkX, and launches himself on Kakashi, knocking him out.

"What the hell, DarkX?" asks Choujuuro, as stunned as the rest.

"He is probably brainwashed by my damned brother," whispers Sasuke.

"You are right brother," says Itachi, hearing Sasuke's whisper, "But DarkX knows none of it."

"Burning Rasengan!" shouts DarkX, slamming a burning Rasengan on Gaara's chest.

"Knock him out!" shouts Sasuke.

"Are you crazy?" replies Kankuro, shocked from hearing those words.

"Just do it." replies Sasuke, "Chidori!"

Sasuke smacks DarkX with a frightening Chidori which blasts him away.

"You'll pay!" shouts DarkX, getting up.

"Almighty push," says Itachi. As soon as he speaks, everybody except DarkX and himself get launched backwards at light speed.

"It feels as if time has stopped," thinks Sasuke to himself when he sees Itachi approaching Kakashi, while everybody else is frozen on their spots, "I should play it cool now and act frozen, Itachi forgot that I have the rinnegan, I cannot be frozen in time. "

Itachi says, " Universal Pull," and pulls Kakashi towards him, still paralysed.

"Water Release : Water Fang Ju-" says Itachi, " Argh!"

Sasuke takes away his hand from Itachi's chest, "Forgot about my rinnegan, brother?"

...

"Let go of me, you creep!" shouts Hinata, as she is being tied to a chair with her hands on her back, "If my husband gets you..."

"That won't happen, " says a the person who is tying her up, "Go, finish her children."

"Your wish, " says another voice, with a sneer.

"NO!" shouts Hinata.

...

"Fire Release : Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" says Sasuke.

"Feh. Don't get cocky," says Itachi, " look behind you."

"I won't fall for it!" says Sasuke, but falls to the ground after saying so.

Behind him stands DarkX, holding a Burning Rasengan, with sparks being emitted from it.

"So time is moving again," says Itachi.

"Oh, hell yeah!" shouts DarkX, and slams that Burning Rasengan on Itachi.

"WHAT?!" says Itachi, before falling on the floor.

"I'm the best actor around!" says DarkX, "remember when you slammed that Chidori on my forehead? Just remember that I LOVE Shadow Clones!"

"Impossible," says Itachi, "so I used Chidori on a clone and it didn't disappear?"

"Yep!" says DarkX.

"You didn't have to knock out your sensei though," says Kakashi, quite annoyed.

"Hehe," says DarkX, "as they say, to fool your enemies, first fool your friends!"

...

"Brother, Mummy is still not here," says Himawari, now crying, worried for her mother.

"Don't cry," says Boruto, "She will be here now."

As soon as Boruto says this, there is a knock on the door.

"It should be mommy!" says Himawari.

"Can't be," says Boruto, "She has the keys, she wouldn't knock."

"Let's look through the window," he decides.

Boruto and Himawari open the curtain to see a man holding kunais. He blasts the door with his fists!

 **That was the end of chapter 4. What a performance! But what will happen to Hinata and her kids? Stay tuned to know about that and more!**


End file.
